Stand by me
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: -Cariño, cariño...quédate conmigo- Su mirada negruzca la observó... -No, no lloraré...no derramaré ninguna lágrima mientras tú estés a mi lado- Admitió ella.-Es tu capricho- le susurró él fríamente mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de su acompañante./AU SxS
1. Prólogo

Nombre: Stand by me Traducción: Quédate conmigo o a mi lado.

Pareja: en pocas palabras Sasusaku.

Disclaimer:/ Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Masashi-Kishimoto. La obra es completamente mía, inspirada por la canción "Stand by me" de John Lennon'.

Advertencias: (AU) Universo Alternativo, Violencia, Lenguaje obsceno, y Lemmon.

Prohibido subirlo o publicarlo sin permiso. No al plagio. Si quieren publicarlo en otras páginas, solo mandenme un mensaje de donde lo irán subiendo y hagan el mínimo favor de ponerme como autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

**I**

**.**

**E**l viento frio y la llovizna chocó contra su rostro y removió aquella cabellera rosa. Lluvia, lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia…ese país parecía que no dejaba de llover, de estar el cielo nublado, pero el bendito día que el sol se asomaba, quemaba, calentaba la yerba húmeda y el bochorno estaba dentro de toda esa gente, aglutinada, caminando indiferente por la acera, pensando cada quien en los "problemas" de su vida. Lo que pasaba allí…era justamente que no pasaba nada

Pero ese día llovía, llovía como siempre. Iban caminando por aquel jardín, no les importaba que la lluvia cayera sobre sus cabezas, a ella no le importó que se mojara su chaqueta de cuero cuando paso debajo de aquel viejo castaño, pero su acompañante, aquel hombre, como gesto de caballerosidad se quitó su saco y la protegió de las gotas suaves y leves que caían, como el llanto de ella cayó una vez…hacía unos cuatro años.

Justamente ese día, cuatro años atrás, había ocurrido un suceso importante en su vida así de importante, así de doloroso…¿Por qué había echo eso? ¿Acaso era la locura que acarreaba la juventud? Para cualquier joven era fácil olvidar y aveces fácil olvidar, pero para ella no. Habían pasado cuatro años ya, ni con todos aquellos recuerdos rotos y desvencijados, ella olvidaría el año que lo conoció.

Volteó a mirar aquellos ojos, unos ojos de un lindo color negro. Iban tomados de la mano caminando lentamente, la lluvia se había convertido en llovizna, y de una manera tierna, besó la comisura de sus labios.

Inconsientenemente, debido a la fecha tan especial, se acordó de la primera vez que ellos dos se besaron, de sus labios cálidos besando su cuello…pronunciando su nombre.

El sonido del móvil los interrumpió en aquella escena tan romantica.

"_Te extraño mucho tonta…te extrañamos demasiado"_

Sonrió al ver un mensaje.

El remitente: Su mejor amiga. Nunca iba olvidar aquel septiembre, cuando lo conoció. Sus ojos verdes jade, se hicieron de un brillo especial, miraron de nuevo a su acompañante y volvió a sonreír. Era bueno haberlo conocido, amarlo con pasión y aceptar aquel cariño mutante.

Y mientras caminaba de la mano con aquel singular acompañante. Hizo memorias de cómo conoció al que –según ella- era el amor de su vida… a su loca aventura veinteañera.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola banda! Aquí con un nuevo fic, Bueno de echo es una novela que escribí par la clase de Ingles, si llegan a encontrar el Nombre de Victoria o Dante hahaha, no se preocupen,esos son los personajes originales. He visto unos fics en la comunidad donde estoy sobre guardapaldas, solo les dí una leída rápida, pero debo de decir que esto no es plagio ni nada por el estilo, estará choteado este tema pero es completamente mio. (lo tengo escrito desde septiembre del año pasado xD). Espero que tenga buen recibimiento :D y que les guste. Ya casi llegamos al final de "Mi psiquiatra no es tan malo" y he decidio subir este porque estoy que se me queman las habas hahaha :)

Y bueno tengo una pregunta. ¿Quién quieren de amiga de Haruno? Ino Yamanaka o seguimos con Hinata Hyuga? Denme su opinión en los reviews.! :D Aún sigo indesisa con eso, pero el proximo capi ya lo tengo listo, solo falta decidirme haha.

Comentario, sugerencia, chisme, mentada de madRe.! en reviews.! :D. Loz quiero mucho :) Eso alienta mucho a seguir y más en el principio de un fiC.!

●ω●


	2. Tu protección

_Hubiera sido mejor no conocerte..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tu protección.<strong>

**II**

**.**

**S**ubieron a la camioneta. Acordaron que el chico de traje escandaloso verde y cejas pobladas iba a manejar siendo el único en probar solamente una copa de vino. Aquellas dos chicas salieron abrazadas, con los tacones en las manos y cuando la lluvia caló sus cuerpos, en vez de subirse rápidamente para que aquella agua caída del cielo no estropeara sus vestidos comprados en Francia por un modesto precio; se quedaron a jugar afuera, a que el agua mojara aquellos cuerpos perfectos. A veces el alcohol te infantilizaba y era justamente lo que pasaba con ellas, mientras reían a carcajadas y alzaban la cara al cielo.

─Vamos chicas…suban ya─ dijo su amigo que ya estaba trepado en la negra y flamante camioneta. Ellas estaban abriendo la puerta, y cuando la rubia iba a poner el pie en el estribo para poder subirse, los disparos surcaron el cielo y abollaron la camioneta, el sonido ensordecedor de lo que parecía ser una Ak-47 más el sonido de los gritos de aquellas dos chicas, los vidrios reventados, la lluvia cayendo y el grito de dolor ahogado por parte de su compañero, fue lo que se escuchó antes de que los atacantes se escaparán, pisándole a todo lo que daba el acelerador.

Esas dos estaban tiradas en el piso, la rubia hiperventilando y la de vestido blanco conteniendo la respiración.

─¿Qué…qué carajos? ─ dijo la de ojos verdes.

─¿No te dieron? ¿Estas bien? ¡tengo miedo! ─ gritó la rubia.

─Sí, sí estoy bien…ya se fueron…─ se levantó y vio desaparecer por las calles aquel coche negruzco que las había atacado. El agua caía con más ímpetu, corrió rodeando la camioneta, fue donde estaba el conductor y se llevó una mano a la boca. Su amigo estaba jadeando de dolor, recostado a lo largo de los dos asientos, sin importar que la palanca de velocidades se le enterrara en los otros pares de costillas sanas y manchando con su sangre los asientos de piel.

─¡Ino! ¡súbete! ─ la rubia despampanante que traía puesto un provocativo vestido azul eléctrico, obedeció las órdenes de su amiga y se subió atrás.

─¡Dios santo! ─ replicó cuando observó a su amigo tratando de retener la hemorragia. Al menos en aquella escuela para señoritas en Suecia le había dejado lo poco y útil de primeros auxilios y con sus finas manos hacia presión en aquella carne agujerada sin importar los gritos de su compañero, o era su lucidez o verdad, pero parecía ser que la sangre drenaba menos.

─¡Lee-san!... aguanta─ le dijo mientras no paraba de mirar aquella herida en sus costillas, con muchos esfuerzos hizo que se moviera un poco para que ella pudiera manejar. Los fiesteros habían salido y observaban la escena aterrorizados, subieron a sus coches para perderse en la ciudad y no correr con la misma suerte que las anfitrionas. Ella por lo tanto, piso el acelerador, y comenzó a manejar desesperadamente, quebró por quien sabe cuantas calles, se cruzó un alto y llegó al hospital derrapándose.

Entró corriendo y gritando. ¡Un médico! ¡Un médico rápido!. Eran pasado de las tres de la mañana, la lluvia caía como si quisiera poner todo en una situación aún más horrorosa, el olor a toda esa medicina junta, mujeres embarazadas y con labores de parto, un niño con la cabeza vendada y un hombre joven con una pierna rota…¿Tantos accidentes pasaban en vacaciones de verano? Ese aroma pestilente entraba a los pulmones de la pelirrosa. Se veía gente pasar, enfermeras, camilleros y los familiares esperando informes o diagnostico de sus enfermos, sentados, leyendo aquellas revistas aburridas y de años atrás, todas ya leídas quien sabe cuantas veces. Y esa chica estaba allí, en medio del pasillo pidiendo un doctor, con aquel vestido blanco entallado y manchado por la sangre de su compañero, sin tacones y con el cabello rosa suelto y enmarañado que le llegaba hasta media espalda.

─¡Un médico! Tengo un herido de bala allá afuera─ Rápidamente un doctor y los camilleros se hicieron presentes, salieron con ella al encuentro con el herido. Sus ojos verdes observaron como se llevaron en camilla a su compañero.

La chica tomo su móvil y marcó un número ya memorizado, rápidamente.

─¿Naruto?...¡por Dios Naruto!... ─ soltó un gemido al recordar la sangre brotar a borbotones de aquella herida…─Nos han baleado saliendo del antro…le dieron un balazo a Rock-Lee, ¿Nosotras?...nosotras estamos bien, estamos en el Hospital central, ven pronto, por favor hermano─ colgó y miró a Ino.

─Señoritas…¿Ustedes son las dueñas de la camioneta negra allá afuera? ─ preguntó un policía barbón y moreno con olor a tabaco.

─ Sí…es mía─

─ Necesito tomarles declaración sobre lo que ocurrió fuera del antro y la infracción sobre cruzarse el alto y estacionarse en lugar para inválidos…─

─Ah…lo siento oficial, pero es que hirieron a mi amigo, aunque, dígame las infracciones, yo me haré responsable─ le menciono mientras tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba al oficial.

─ Bien, acompáñeme a la estación…mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi─

─Vale…─ Ella le dejo dicho a su amiga Ino, sobre que tenía que acudir a la estación de policía, que por favor avisará a Naruto y mandará a alguien por ella. Se despidieron diciéndose adiós con la mano. La chica subió a la patrulla, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban entre aquel relajo de gente soñolienta, entre aquel olor a café y alcohol, debido a los detenidos.

La chica narró lo que sucedió con recuerdos borrosos, decía que solo se acordaba de escuchar disparos y ver a un coche gris irse rápidamente.

─¿Cuál es su nombre? ─ preguntó la secretaria que la miraba como si la conociera.

─Sakura…Haruno Sakura…─ la secretaría la miró y le sonrió, pero no hizo escándalo como ella esperaba. Al menos era discreta. Fue lo que pensó la chica. ─Es mucho más bonita en persona…─ dijo la secretaria cuyos ojos carmín no dejaban de observarla.

─Gracias…─ fue lo único que pudo contestar. Con su jovial edad de 24 años…ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios. Era una modelo, más que una modelo, la súper modelo, que ganaba millones por ponerse aquellas telas confeccionadas y aún había más. Su Hermanastro Uzumaki Naruto y su padrastro Minato Namikaze eran dueños de una Importante cadena de Hoteles, no solo conocida en su país, si no también mundialmente. Y ella, ella había estudiado, se había graduado como Licenciada en administración de empresas hoteleras. Hablaba perfectamente el Ingles Británico y el Italiano. Era la modelo favorita de confeccionistas Ingleses, Americanos y Franceses. Estaba en el inicio de su apogeo como modelo, revista tras revista, portada tras portada, la Fashion Week y ahora su titulo de Catwalk*…para muchos la mejor vida, sin olvidar mencionar que ella era hermosa, y su novio igual…el reconocido empresario Neji Hyuga.

Mientras hacían el papeleo, pensaba en lo que seguramente horas después se especularía en la televisión. De pronto diviso de lejos a aquel chico, su cabello largo, amarrado, unos jeans, su playera blanca con un estampado de los Beatles y una chaqueta marrón.

─¿Estas bien? ─ le preguntó y rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta, para dársela a ella.

─Sí…sí Neji, estoy bien─ le dijo de una manera muy fría, como siempre lo había sido, pero con aquella sonrisa que salía por si sola.

Neji Hyuga, el empresario y novio de Sakura Haruno. Desde su niñez, habían sido comprometidos, ni por estar en pleno siglo XXI esa tradición ambiciosa iba a desparecer. Había desaparecido para la gente sin capital y con ideas liberalitas que la TV y su entretenimiento fingían. Pero para ellos, para los hijos de millonarios, o al menos para ella, para Sakura Haruno, que había estudiado en un colegio de Señoritas en Londres en su secundaria y luego estudiar bachillerato y universidad en una de las mejores escuelas de Estados Unidos, para ella, esa tradición aristocrática seguía más que viva. Igual para Neji, y es que tanto querían enlazar fortunas aquellas dos familias, que su prima Hinata Hyuga, ya estaba por casarse con el hermano de ella, Uzumaki Naruto.

Neji pago las multas sin decir nada. Ahora vendría el bullicio. Unos cuantos policías ayudaron a escoltar a la pareja a la camioneta, los medios, la tv, la prensa y hasta uno que otro interesado estaba entre esa bola de gente, que preguntaba, gritaba y trataba de llamar la atención de Sakura Haruno, los flashes cegaban la vista cansada de Sakura. Neji, la tomo de la cintura y trataba de protegerla de todos esos micrófonos que se aferraban a sus labios apretados y mudos.

Con mucho esfuerzo subieron a la camioneta y se fueron a la vivienda del padre de ella.

─Son enervantes todas sus preguntas…─ dijo ella sin mirarlo. Él no contesto nada, solo se limitó a seguir manejando.

X

X

X

_Reportando desde las afueras del Hospital Central de Konoha, esperamos aún la llegada de la señorita Sakura Haruno, que como saben, sufrió un aparatoso accidente ayer, fue baleada saliendo del antro "Moonlight", se presume que es la mafia quien los persigue…informando Moegui-chan._

Apagó la tele con el control remoto, suspiro hondamente y se preguntó a si mismo ¿Por qué le dan tanto seguimiento a una niña?, él mismo se contesto, sabiendo que era el dinero lo que traía muchas veces la fama, pero con ella, a pesar de que venia de familia muy bien acomodada, tenia fama, últimamente la había visto varias veces en comerciales de tv.

Era medio día del sábado. La noche anterior había llovido a cantaros, y ahora estaba el sol ardiente y quemante, que calentaba y abochornaba. Aún seguía echado, en su cama sin hacer nada más que suspirar de aburrimiento. Escuchó los pasos de su acompañante y la miró. Estaba recargada, tomando una taza de café, con aquel cabello rojizo suelto, recargada en el marco de la puerta, mientras también le miraba y le sonreía como siempre. Estaba semi desnuda, con las bragas puestas y una camisa de él a medio abotonar, dejando que sus senos fueran el soporte, para que no se abriera por completo, e inútilmente esa camiseta que intentaba cubrir las zonas más intimas de su femenino y voluptuoso cuerpo, las mismas de las que él había disfrutado unas horas antes.

─ Hey…no apagues la tele…quiero ver los chismes de esa…mujercita─ le recriminó y volvió a prenderla. Él solo se digno a acostarse bocabajo, para tratar de dormir un poco, después de aquella noche de sexo con su acompañante pelirroja…la misma de siempre.

─Vaya…eso si que es vida, tener mucho dinero, comprarte ropa en las tiendas más caras del mundo, tener un novio así de guapo y rico…y todo por tener una cara bonita, un cuerpo perfecto y la sonrisa igual a la de un ángel, ¿Su cabello? Si que es extraño, a fin de cuentas ella si esta a la moda, le combina con sus ojos verdes y su piel…¡ah! ─ suspiro lastimeramente…─Lo que daría por ser como ella…─ y dio un sorbo más a su café ya frio y medio amargo, anhelando aún más una vida así.

Él la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados. ─Karin…voy a dormir unas horas más…si quieres irte, el dinero ya sabes donde esta…─ dijo a sabiendas que iba a quedarse dormido en unos minutos más, y no quería ser despertado.

─Oye…─ susurró ella con un poco de miedo pro saber si lo iba a despertar.

─¿Mmm?... ─

─¿Crees que soy igual de bonita que ella?... ─ le preguntó, ilusionada a esperar una respuesta positiva. Al fin y al cabo ya llevaba casi 6 meses buscándola, yendo a la misma calle pestilente y vieja de siempre. Karin tenía una idea equivocada de cómo era él o mejor dicho de la percepción que él tenia para con ella. Ella simplemente se había ilusionado por los intensos besos que acompañaban aquellas noches, por las caricias poco decentes y lentas que ofrecía a su cuerpo, ella le decía que lo amaba al oído cuando llegaban al orgasmo ¡Y él también de lo decía! Se lo decía solo cuando estaba perdido de borracho y eso solo había sido una vez, así que aquella mujer se hizo la falsa ilusión de que había cariño mutuo.

─¡Ja!...por favor…no te hagas ilusiones Karin…no eres nada comparada con una mujer tan rica como ella, aunque tengan la misma edad…tu ya estas medio aviejada y fea…aunque del cuerpo…no estas tan mal─ le dijo arrastrando las palabras, lentamente, con aquella voz soñolienta y aún con los ojos cerrados, dándole la espalda.

Se escuchó como intento callar un gemido de dolor. Él giró la cabeza para verla y vio como se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas, que alcanzaron a escapar.

─¡eres un estúpido!... ─ y en menos de un minuto se cambio, tomo el dinero que había en la mesa, sin contarlo y se fue azotando la puerta.

Le dio igual, al fin y al cabo no era más ni menos que una ramera de esquina.

La sabana solo cubría lo necesario, y era de la cintura para abajo, se hacía borlote entre sus piernas y dejaban sus pies descalzos al descubierto, cerró los ojos plácidamente y justamente en ese momento cuando la inconsciencia comenzaba a hundirlo y Morfeo a arrullarlo con sus brazos, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

─¡Diga!... ─contesto de mala manera. ─¿Madara? ¿Ahora que quieres?...¿Trabajo? vaya…al fin te acuerdas de tu sobrino, ¿A que hora?...¿A las 2?...¡haber si me dices antes!, vale, vale nos vemos allá…─ Colgó su móvil, se levantó de un salto y se metió a bañar con el agua fría, a quitarse ese aroma pestilente de prostituta que Karin se cargaba, ese aroma rancio y fuerte que le calaba y que odiaba cuando respiraba profundamente en su éxtasis.

El agua corría por su perfecto cuerpo, era alto, su cabello medio alborotado, negro con sombras azules bajo el sol, una mirada penetrante, pesada y seductora, la voz elegante y fría…y esa sonrisa de medio lado que derretía a cualquier mujer.

Su nombre: Uchiha Sasuke. Su trabajo: Guardaespaldas privado y anteriormente policía de la estación de Konoha, junto con su difunto Hermano. Edad: 27 años. Gustos o hobbies: Estar en silencio, ver una que otra película de terror, leer clásicos como: Nuestra señora de parís, La Divina Comedia, Drácula y hasta El retrato de Dorian Gray; y por ultimo, buscarse una que otra buena prostituta, la de turno era Karin…debido a que hacia buen trabajo con sus juguetones labios.

Se vistió un poco informal para la ocasión, unos jeans oscuros medio entallados y una camisa negra de manga larga, perfectamente planchada y abotonada, a excepción del primero de todos. Acompaño todo esto, con unos zapatos de vestir y la fragancia de su colonia favorita. Se veía perfectamente la figura atlética de su cuerpo…demasiado atractivo para cualquier mujer.

Subió a su modesto BMW gris, y fue a la calle donde su tío lo citó.

─ Estos si son clientes de verdad…me ha llamado el mismísimo presidente de compañía─ le dijo entusiasmado, aquel señor, mayor, con la misma mirada que él, y el mismo aura provocador, pero con una alegría y entusiasmo del que Sasuke carecía.

─ Así me dijiste la vez anterior…lo bueno es que aún tengo la pequeña fortuna que me heredaron mis padres─ contestó él, mirándolo y prendiendo un cigarrillo, que puso entre los dientes.

─¿Pequeña?...hmp…no se porque carajos te empeñas en trabajar si tienes dinero para vivir sin preocupaciones…─

─Moriría de aburrimiento…pero dejándonos de estupideces…¿Dónde es? ─

─Vamos…yo te llevo─ Y su tío, Uchiha Madara, le quito las llaves del coche, se subió como chofer y Sasuke no tuvo otro remedio que subir de copiloto. Iba manejando justo hacia aquella zona exclusiva, donde Vivian los grandes empresarios y uno que otro artista que buscaba paz. Las residencias estaban algo separadas unas de las otras, desde allí arriba se notaba la ciudad, con sus unidades habitacionales congestionadas y los edificios alzándose suntuosos entre todo ese hormiguero de gente que era Konoha. ¿Desde cuando había crecido tanto el pequeño pueblo? Se preguntó, y es que aquella ciudad, donde aún las tradiciones sobrevivían un poco, había crecido con tal magnitud, que era considerada la segunda más visitada del país después de la capital. Entonces en la caliente acera, tiro la colilla de su cigarro.

Se estacionaron frente a una soberbia mansión, que delataba un aire medio ingles y moderno. Ya saben aquella vista lujosa que solo el dinero ofrece. Un mayordomo en junto y viejo salió a su recibimiento y los dos cruzaron el jardín tan verde, hasta que se adentraron a la digna mansión, los sentaron a esperar en la sala llena de detalles renacentistas y les invitaron una copa. Sasuke inspeccionaba la casa con su mirada y se dio cuenta que era una casa muy detallista por dentro y por fuera, era como si quisieran revivir la moda victoriana en aquellos muebles tan modernos. Pero el silencio de esa gran casa, formaba ecos y era inevitable que ellos no escucharan la voz tan femenina.

─¡Papá! ¡Por Dios! No es para tanto…no necesito de ese tipo de cosas─

─Entiende es por tu bien…no quiero que te pase nada malo, eres mi única hija, sabes que te amo y ya bien dicen, es mejor prevenir que lamentar…¿Me entiendes verdad? ─

─Sí, sí, papá, pero creo que están exagerando, tu y mi hermano están exagerando…─

─Hija…¿Qué habrías echo si a mi o a tu hermano nos pasara algo…algo como lo que te ocurrió a ti? ─

─¡Ni lo menciones!...pero…bueno, ya, ya ok, esta bien, lo acepto─

─Esa es mi chica…─ Y se escuchó enseguida como abrieron la puerta del despacho donde estaban. Rápidamente Sasuke Y Madara se levantaron, primero observaron un señor un poco mayor, no tanto, era rubio con unos ojos muy azules, luego un chico idéntico al señor, y supo que era su hijo y por ultimo…aquella belleza andante para muchos hombres. Alta, con unos ojos verdes tan claros, una piel blanca y perfecta, los labios medio carnosos y lo más extravagante…un cabello largo y rosa. Estaba vestida con unos jeans, un blusón que decía: I love NY, y el love era representado con el típico corazón rojo, y unos botines sin tacón marrones, además del cabello agarrado de lado con un broche, que dejaban descubierto su perfecto rostro y el extravagante cabello a los lados.

Sasuke la observó, hizo memorias…¡era ella! ¡la chica de la tele! ¡y la de la revista! ¡y la del anuncio! ¡ y la del video musical de pop que tanto pasaban en la tele! ¡era ella! Era…

─ Mucho gusto…Sakura Haruno─ estiró la mano para saludar a Madara.

─Buenas tardes señorita─ le contesto el viejo, pero no menos atractivo Madara, que sonreía mirando de arriba hacia abajo a la jovencita que se presentaba.

─Uchiha Sasuke…─ se dieron un apretón de manos, ella miró los ojos de él y por una milésima de segundo, no supo que hacer, al ver aquella mirada tan fría y penetrante, ese aroma tan masculino se adentró en lo más profundo de sus narices y aquella personalidad que trasmitía era simplemente hipnotizante.

Después de saludarse con el padre y el hermano de la "custodiada". Comenzaron ha hablar de lo que había pasado una noche anterior. Sakura estaba sentada frente a Sasuke, no podía evitar no mirarlo.

_No esta nada mal_…─ se dijo para sí misma.

De pronto se hizo presente aquella otra chica…su cabello rubio, lacio, un cuerpo mucho más voluminoso que el de Haruno y unos ojos azules cristalinos. Sasuke se preguntó si todos en esa casa eran rubios y de ojos azules, pero se daba cuenta de la exótica belleza de Haruno era la atracción principal, la otra chica era su amiga Ino Yamanka.

─Buenas tardes…─ saludó a los invitados, y tampoco pudo no mirar con más atención a Sasuke Uchiha. Se sentó aun lado de Sakura y la abrazó, ella se recargó en su hombro. Sasuke que miraba al señor Namikaze miró de reojo la escena. Parecía ser que esas dos eran muy amigas. El Uchiha quedo impresionado por tanta belleza junta, pero como era su costumbre, ni se le notaba.

─Vale, es solo cuestión de hacer el papeleo…─ dijo Madara mirando a su sobrino, el asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento Sasuke pensó que si allí vivía la chica, no iba a ser tan difícil el trabajo, era solo custodiar bien la casa, ver los posibles infiltraciones desde las ventanas, inspeccionar minuciosamente los también posibles escondites y lo más importante, la habitación de la chica. Eso conforme al interior y por la calle, era solo esa costumbre de caminar a un costado un paso atrás de ella.

─ ¿Y vives aquí? ─ Por fin la voz de Sasuke habló y se dirigió a Haruno que tenía una taza con té en sus labios, a punto de beberlo.

─Emm…no, esta es la casa de mi padre, ahorita estoy viviendo en un departamento que esta justo en el centro de la ciudad, pero dentro de uno o dos meses, estaré viviendo también en la segunda zona residencial de Konoha, esa esta del otro lado y un poco más cerca de la ciudad─ dijo la pelirrosa, que estaba sentada muy elegantemente sosteniéndole la mirada casi seductora de Sasuke.

─¿Aún sigue en remodelación tu "choza"? ─ dijo el pequeño rubio mirando a Sakura.

─Deja mi "cho-za" en paz…Naruto─

─ Y bueno…¿Por qué la pregunta?...emm…¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?... ─ Dijo Sakura, cruzando las piernas, se hizo la que había olvidado el nombre, pero en realidad, cada silaba se había grabado en su mente. Era una táctica de ella, ella, que tenia el suficiente dinero y el suficiente poder para humillar a quien se le diera la gana y si ella no podía…su padre y su hermano sí. Se sentó de una manera informal, lo seguía mirando, mientras daba un pequeño trago a su té mentolado.

─Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha…y lo pregunté solo para saber un poco más…al fin y al cabo, yo seré tu guardaespaldas─ Le dijo mirándola intensamente, y es que así era la mirada de un Uchiha. Iban a dar ya las tres con quince de la tarde. Ino al escuchar esto carraspeó la garganta…y miró de reojo a Sakura.

─¡Ah! Ya veo…lo siento, es que pensé que mi guarura iba a ser el señor de alado…¿Madara verdad?...sí, ¿les digo la verdad? Pensé que iba a ser uno de esos altotes, de esos que deberás dan miedo, un negro, muy fuerte…con unos lentes y un traje súper entallado, y que la pistola se asomara de su cinturón…si, ya veo─ estaba comenzando divagar.

─Sakura…eso parece más una fantasía…─ le recrimino Ino que por primera vez habló y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía y miraba pícaramente a Sasuke, como si a él le fuera ha hacer gracia su acto con Sakura.

─ ¡y sexual! ─ dijo Naruto. Madara y él rubio, soltaron la carcajada, mientras Minato miraba de manera reprobatoria a su hija.

─Lo siento…bueno, es que, me vas a ver a todas horas…todos los días, digo, hay que ir tomando confianza…pero creo que es muy rápido, de todos modos ya tendremos tiempo…Bien veo que serás mi escolta personal… mi padre ya te dijo no se cuantas cosas…─ volteó a ver a su padre sonriéndole. ─pero es hora de que yo ponga mis términos…vale, me imagino que estas disponible para hacer viajes hasta Milán ¿verdad?... ─

─Sí…─ contesto como siempre, igual de frio, como si no le importará.

─Eso es bueno, porque la próxima semana pienso ir de compras a Milán, bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver aquí….emm te pagaré…que te parecen para empezar…unos 10 mil dólares al mes…─

─Hija…te dije que yo lo iba a pagar…y justamente acordamos 10 mil al mes.. .─

─Lo sé papá…pero yo quiero dar los otros 10 mil…porque también lo quiero como chofer ¿Se puede no?...así que prácticamente ganará 20 mil al mes…nada mal…─ Sakura fue testigo de cómo Madara, le dio un pequeño golpecito con el codo y las pupilas del tío se iluminaron al saber que iba su sobrino a ganar el doble, sin embargo Sasuke parecía que ni se inmutaba de la tentadora oferta y eso sacó un poco de lugar a Sakura.

─ Sí…esta bien─ dijo al fin el menor Uchiha.

─ Pues muy bien…desde mañana empiezas…lo siento porque sea domingo, pero mañana tengo que estar en un programa de T.V para una entrevista… con todo lo que ha ocurrido…estoy llena de entrevistas…─

─Estamos…─ dijo Ino uniéndosele.

A Sasuke le parecía el sueldo, pero él pensaba que las modelos eran frías, insensatas, para nada inteligentes y que a la hora de ver una cámara posarán como para una revista. Pero Sakura Haruno era diferente, muy diferente…a pesar de todo Sasuke al fin ya no estaría más aburrido recostado a medio día con una prostituta a su lado. Al fin un trabajo que lo sacaría de aquel ocio de estar jugando consolas de videojuegos, al fin escoltaría a alguien de importancia.

* * *

><p>Catwalk*: Lo que es nuevo y popular en la moda. En este caso la modelo y su estilo.<p>

* * *

><p>NA: Bien, pues he aquí el primer capi de este fic.! y de una vez avisO que este si va para largo :). Espero que les guste y no se si quieran que suba imagenes a mi Metroflog sobre el fic, hay ustedes me avisan en reviews. :D

Comentario, Sugerencia, Chisme, chiste, crítica, mentada de madRe.! En reviews.! Dejen el suyo.! :D eso alienta mucho, juro que cuando veo los reviews, me dan muchas, pero muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo.! :D

Loz quieRo mucho.!


	3. Sin novedad

_**Enséñame**_

_** a olvidar...**_

_**en las noches **_

_**solitarias. **_

* * *

><p><strong> Sin novedad.<strong>

**III.**

**L**a miró pasar de largo y entrar a la habitación. Estaba aburrido, no quería que los días fueran así, aunque tampoco quería que a toda hora hubiera un atentado. Suspiró fastidiado, tal vez habían echo mucha alaraca por ella, pero seguro si la monotonía de los días se mantenía así, se darían cuenta y no requerirían más su trabajo. ¿Además ella que peligro podía tener? El acoso de un fan, cuidarla de las multitudes que pedían una foto, de los paparazzi o incluso de gente de su circulo, lo más lejos que llegó su mente en ese momento fue un secuestro. Era una mujercita mimada que –para Sasuke- no tenía nada en lo que mafia u organizaciones criminales se interesaran mucho.

Eso mismo pensaba para sí.

Sasuke estaba fuera de la habitación del hospital esperando a Sakura, ella platicaba con Rock Lee que estaba en recuperación de la bala. Eran los primero días como su escolta y chofer. Debía de admitirlo, era un poco aburrido y ella obviamente lo trataba como un desconocido, pero él era el desconocido que la cuidaba.

Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, apenas tenía dos días como su guardaespaldas; el día anterior era –al menos para Sasuke- ridículas presentaciones y un pequeño paseo por la casa para que se fuera familiarizando un poco con ella, tenía un horario exhaustivo de 7 de la mañana a 10 de la noche, pero eso no le molestaba en lo mínimo ya que su trabajo tampoco eran grandes cargas y desgastes físicos, solo era vigilar que la señorita Haruno (algunas veces llamada Namikaze también) estuviera fuera de cualquier causal de peligro.

Era extraño todo eso, solo dos veces había estado como escolta privada de alguien, una hacía muchos años con su difunto hermano mayor, como guardaespaldas de 'Danzou', el líder de Raiz en fuerzas especiales ANBU , organización de espías que servía para el gobierno y también para cuestiones personales privadas. Y la segunda vez de un mafioso que en su juventud había sido un excelente doctor y que fabricaba una nueva droga sintética. Había muerto de enfermedad, su nombre era Orochimaru y lo único que quedaba de ese reino alucinante y ensordecedor era su discípulo, compañero e inclusive amigo 'Kabuto'.

Después de quince minutos de exhaustiva platica entre Haruno y Lee ella se despidió argumentando que no quería estar mucho tiempo en la calle, mucho menos con el ajetreo y la sarta de periodistas y curiosos que la atajaban en cualquier lugar pidiéndole entrevistas, haciendo preguntas e inventadose mil historias.

Ese día Haruno llevaba unos pantalones de pitillo negros, unos botines de tacón negros y una blusa básica en blanco, el cabello recogido en una coleta . Salió de la habitación y sin mirar a Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacía el elevador para dirigirse a la salida.

─ Sera mejor que salgamos por la puerta trasera…hay muchos periodistas allá afuera esperándote, se armara un zafarrancho ─ Sugirió el Uchiha que iba aún lado de ella. Sakura lo miró y no dijo nada, solo aceptó con la cabeza.

De una u otra manera, Sakura se sentía extraña con un 'guardaespaldas' o como a Yamanaka le gustaba decir: Escolta personal. Ella en sus 24 años de vida no había tenido ni uno, el hecho de que una persona te siguiera 'cuidándote' era un poco perturbador, se sentía un poco invadida de cierta manera, pero ya se acostumbraría, además le agradaba un poco la idea, se sentía –si es posible- más importante de lo que ya era. Y su 'Escolta' no estaba nada mal, un hombre como Sasuke era irresistible para cualquier mujer. Alto, vigoroso, con aquella mirada fría y penetrante, su cabello extrañamente peinado, y esa tez blanca (pero no tanto como la de ella), con ese porte varonil e imponente. Y ese día iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, un cinturón discreto de cuero, una camisa blanca y un saco…el arma la traía en la espalda.

Salieron desapercibidos del hospital tal y como había sugerido Sasuke y él iba de chofer de la flamante camioneta negra.

─Llévame a casa…no tengo más cosas por hacer…─ dijo Haruno desde el asiento de atrás mirando la ciudad por la ventana polarizada, sin interés alguno.

Él no dijo nada e hizo lo que ella había dicho. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y tampoco había nadie 'importante' en la casa, su hermano y su padre estaban en la empresa y solamente Ino, los sirvientes y el mayordomo habitaban la magnifica mansión.

─Sakura…¿Cómo esta Lee-san? ─ preguntó la rubia que estaba sentada en el sofá de cuero negro, sentada con una lap-top en las piernas, solo vestía unas sandalias ligeras, un short de mezclilla desgastado y una blusa casi transparente. Típico de Yamanka.

Sakura se sentó y suspiró un poco fastidiada, luego recordó su acompañante.

─Siéntate por favor, Sasuke, siéntete como en tu casa, por mi no hay problema…─ Él la miró un poco extrañado y en silencio aceptó su invitación, se quitó el sacó y ninguna tuvo la discreción de mirar hacia otro lado, lo miraron embelezas, en especial Yamanaka, él tomo asiento y se remango la camisa a ¾ del brazo dejando ver esas varoniles y fuertes manos, tampoco había tanta formalidad (al menos no eran tan importantes ellas dos para él).

─Pues esta mucho mejor, pero es un rollo estar saliendo y tener a esa bola de fotógrafos, cámaras y reporteros esperando, yo no soy la actriz aquí, eres tú. No entiendo porque tanta insistencia conmigo. ─ Dijo Sakura mirando a Ino, volviendo en sí.

─Sabes que entre más los rechazas más te buscarán y los chismes serán mayores. Mejor dales una endemoniada entrevista y te zafas de todo ese alboroto ─ Dijo Ino mirando de reojo a Sasuke que estaba frente a ella en el otro extremo del sofá en el que estaba Haruno.

─ Lo sé…─ dijo y recargo la cabeza para mirar el techo aburrida. Entonces se hizo presente entre aquellos tres ese silencio incomodo (al menos para Ino y para Sakura) para Sasuke ya hasta habitual era ese tipo de silencios y solo se mantenía absorto mirando las ventanas, cuidando que no hubiera un mequetrefe entrometido con su cámara intentando sacar la nota de la semana.

─ Y bueno Sasuke…cuéntanos un poco de tu vida, digo, hay que ir tomando confianza…─ dijo Ino que no dejaba de mirarlo con ese leve sonrojo, Sakura volteo a mirarlo, se quitó los botines y subió los pies al sofá, se volteo para mirarlo. ─¿Qué te agrada? ¿Qué no te agrada? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Eres casado? ¿Tienes hijos?...vamos, cuéntanos un poco sobre ti─ Insistió la rubia.

El las miro, pero parecía para aquellas dos que las traspasaba con la mirada, no había emoción alguna en aquellos ojos.

─Hay pocas cosas que me gustan y muchas que me disgustan…una de ellas, no me gusta que se metan con mi vida, no tengo hijos y tampoco mujer o novia─ Dijo cerrando los ojos intentando evadirlas y acordándose lejanamente de Karin…ella era la única mujer 'cercana'. Ellas se sorprendieron Ino le tomo por sorpresa y Sakura comenzó a reir.

─Mira quien lo dice…no quieres hablar de tu vida, pero ya sabes todo de nosotras ─ le dijo con cierto aire de superioridad. Él la miro, por primera vez en esos dos días había un directo y tangible contacto visual entre aquellos ojos verdes y esas orbes azabaches.

─Es mi trabajo…─ respondió un poco autoritario y ese tono de voz tomo desprevenida a Sakura, a ella nadie le contestaba, ni le alzaba la voz, ni le regañaba, mucho menos la miraba con desdén. _¿Qué se cree este fanfarrón? _Fue lo que pensó Sakura y su molestia se hizo evidente en ese puchero que hizo frente a Sasuke, pero él no le dio importancia. A él no le importaba si se tiraba y comenzaba a patalear, mientras estuviera bien su trabajo estaba perfecto.

─Como quieras…─ dijo y dio por terminada su esporádica conversación y caminó hacia su habitación donde cerró de un portazo. Ino sonreía y miró a Sasuke.

─Aún esta muy mimada…no le hagas caso─ trato de justificarla inútilmente.

Sasuke solo la miró para que no se sintiera tan ignorada, pero tampoco hizo por levantarse e ir tras ella, de todos modos estaban en la casa, tampoco tenía que estar de 'chicle' con ella todo el tiempo y mucho menos con actitud tan infantil.

─Hmp…─ se quejó como lo hacía y trato de pensar en otra cosa, Ino tampoco hizo mucho por comenzar a hablar con él, se mantenía entretenida con su lap-top habían pasado un par de minutos desde el berrinche de Sakura cuando se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Sakura y el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose.

─Mierda…─ masculló el Uchiha. Ino se asustó y se levantó pero no caminó.

Rápidamente Sasuke se incorporó de un saltó y corrió a la habitación, abrió la puerta y entro violentamente con pistola en mano mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su enemigo para tirarle. Miró el vidrio de la ventana roto y a Sakura encima de su cama con unos shorts sin abrochar y una playera de tirantes, además de que sostenía uno de sus tacones como defensa. Sasuke frunció el ceño:

─¿Qué paso? ─ preguntó bajando el arma y examinando aún la habitación.

─¡Mata a esa maldita araña! ─ gritó Sakura señalándole el lugar, Sasuke volteo y miró esa tarántula, no muy grande pero negra, un poco peluda y con anillos de colores vivos en sus patas. Estaba inmóvil aún lado del gran ventanal.

Sasuke suspiró demasiado molesto… _Idiota_ se dijo así mismo. Comenzó a buscar algo para agarrar la tarántula, tampoco la iba a tomar así como así y cuando él estaba buscando un recipiente en ese cuarto, entro Yamanaka.

─¿Qué paso? ─ hizo la misma pregunta y de pronto miró a la 'invitada' grito de igual manera o peor que Sakura y en menos de un segundo ya estaba abrazada arriba de la cama con la chica de ojos verdes. Sasuke solo miró la escena y en eso el mayordomo y las dos sirvientas llegaban afuera de la habitación.

─Descuide joven, yo me encargo…─ dijo el mayordomo que entro con un recipiente y cuidadosamente metió a la mediana araña. Sakura e Ino sentían ese hormigueo imaginario en sus piernas, espalda y cabello. Ino respiró profundamente y se bajó de un salto, pero Sakura aún estaba pálida y sobre su cama.

─Cálmate…ya se la llevaron─ Y extendió su mano para que Sakura se bajará. Ella miró extrañada. Más que el susto que se había llevado con ese animal, le sorprendió de sobre manera la nueva actitud de Sasuke, la miraba directamente a los ojos y sonreía arrogante, con mofa por ese susto tan infantilesco y su mano la tenía extendida para que bajará con seguridad. Ella lo tomó y sintió un escalofrió apoderarse de su cuerpo, ese hormigueo intenso y una contracción en el vientre debido a la emoción.

─Prepáreles un té de tila…sin azúcar─ dio ordenes Sasuke a la sirvienta que sobraba allí, la otra había comenzado a recoger los vidrios, ella obedeció sin decir ni una palabra.

Sakura se dejo sentar en la cama, suspiró más aliviada y miró su vidrió roto. Aquella habitación tenía una puerta hacia el jardín de vidrio y esa fue la que rompió Sakura al mirar a dicho animalejo tan cerca de ella. Luego de hacer un leve recuento de los daños vino el sentimiento de vergüenza, imaginó su rostro asustado y esa pose tan vergonzosa de ella sobre la cama asustada protegiéndose con un zapato.

─Tsk…─ fue lo único que le salió entre dientes. Esa sonrisa de Sasuke, burlona y despiadada le hacían sentirse la más tonta, no iba a demostrar que era una mimada (aunque estaba actuando así) ni que era una niñita asustadiza, era una mujer, graduada de una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, una mujer de 24 años, modelo y con toda una vida por delante, no iba a quedar como una ridícula frente a Uchiha Sasuke.

─Sakura…tu…tú pie…está sangrando─ Dijo Ino mirando asustada la pequeña hemorragia. Sasuke al escuchar esto miró los pies de Haruno y efectivamente su pie derecho tenía un pequeño vidrio encajado entre la planta y el costado interno de su pie.

Sakura tomó aire asustada por ver el vidrio encajado y rojo por su sangre. Tanto había sido el susto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de a que hora se lo había encajado, solo había sentido una punzada, pero pensó que había sido por la brusquedad de sus movimientos. El Uchiha de inmediatamente fue al baño de la habitación y sacó un pequeño botiquín. Recordaba perfecto ya que un día anterior le habían enseñado la casa.

─Hay que llevarte al doctor…─ dijo Ino tratando de acercarse a la herida.

─No es necesario…no es tan grave─ resonó la voz de Sasuke en la habitación, se arrodilló ante Sakura y miró de cerca. El pequeño pedazo de vidrio no había penetrado profundamente como para necesitar unos puntos pero si había cortado un poco.

─Arderá un poco…─ le advirtió Sasuke y ella solo se limitó a apretar las sábanas de su cama, Sasuke comenzó a dar toquecitos con un algodón humedecido con alcohol, limpiando el área Sakura hizo una expresión de dolor cerrando los ojos, pero sin exagerar como lo esperaba Sasuke, pensando que gritaría y se pondría a chillar.

─¡Ay!... ─ se quejó y salto un poco debido al pequeño dolor sorpresivo cuando Sasuke sacó el vidrio. Luego limpio perfectamente el área, pasó un poco de analgésico para que no se infectara, dejo secar un poco, puso un poco de esparadrapo y luego dio dos vueltas con venda.

─Suficiente…─y miró a Sakura. La visión que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Sus ojos recorrieron sus piernas perfectamente torneadas, ejercitadas y blancas, luego sus caderas curveadas y sensuales, su short no estaba abrochado y dejó ver un poco de lencería negra de encaje y la blusa de tirantes también dejaba ver algo, su abdomen plano y trabajado, esos senos generosos ni muy grandes pero tampoco pobres, el cabello extravagante y rosa cubriéndole un poco el rostro y Sakura con esa expresión de dolor, los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios.

─Gracias Sasuke-kun…─ se incorporó ella mirándolo con una sonrisa. Esta vez no tenía ni ese aire de superioridad y tampoco era infantil…era la sonrisa de una mujer joven.

Al poco rato llegó la sirvienta con dos tazas humeantes y calientes de té. Los dio a las mujeres.

─Tomenselo…es para tranquilizarse un poco y para que no se enfermen por el susto─ dijo Sasuke que las miraba, ellas dos estaban sentadas en la cama. Sakura e Ino tomaron un sorbo quemándose la lengua y haciendo muecas sacándola por lo amargo y lo caliente.

─Uagg…sabe, horrible, no tiene azucar─

─Bébanlo así…─ les dijo, las dos no dijeron nada. Sakura no podía caminar bien, el dolor se había extendido un poco pero no era grave, mandaron a traer un doctor que les dijo que se había lastimado un poco uno de sus nervios pero que no era de gravedad, con reposo se curaría. Y a la semana Haruno ya estaba de nuevo en tacones.

Suspiró resignado…cuidar de Sakura Haruno era realmente aburrido.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin andar por aquí,perdón si no he podido actualizar mis otros fics, pero estoy en un año crucial (El año de entrar a la uni) y me la he pasado (según) estudiando, echando weba o leyendo otros fics (hahaha). Esperó que les guste este fic. Aunque ahorita esta aburrido (creo yo) que más adelante se pondrá bueno.

Comentario, sugerencia, chisme, crítica, mentada de madre: En cajita de Reviews. Un fic sano es un fic con reviews C: Nos estamos leyendo :D


	4. Extraños y Complicados

**_Solo recordaré _**

**_nuestros mejores tiempos..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Extraños y Complicados.<strong>

**IV.**

**E**staba levemente sonrojado y apenado. No quería mirarlas, no quería siquiera encontrarse con los ojos de todas ellas _¿Acaso es venganza?_ Esa idea pasó por su mente mientras trataba de mirar solamente a Sakura Haruno que estaba sentada con los audífonos puestos mientras la maquillaban.

Sasuke Uchiha esperaba de pie en el Stand de modelos. _¿Por qué chingados no me dejó estar entre el público?_ Se preguntó. De pie, entre esas mujeres de proporciones casi perfectas, semidesnudas unas maquillándose, otras cambiándose, otras esperando, otras las estaban peinado, otras corriendo; maquillistas, el DJ, el diseñador, todo abarrotado de gente, maquillaje por aquí y por allá, donde quiera que recargara la mirada Sasuke miraba sombras, bases, pinceles, labiales. Una sola marca era la que patrocinaba el desfile, hombres que no parecían tan hombres. Y lo peor de todo, parecía ser que él era el centro de atención, levantado allí todo de negro, serio y mirando solamente a Haruno que ni caso le hacía. Mujeres y hasta hombres lo desnudaban con la mirada.

─Deberías de ser modelo cariño…─ Dijo un diseñador que se veía demasiado afeminado acercándose a él felinamente. Muy fashion, vestido de manera extrovertida pero a la moda. Sasuke lo miró con cara de _te partiré el culo si te me acercas. _

─No…gracias, así estoy bien─ dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Sakura.

─Oye…te cuidaré desde afuera, aquí no es nada estratégico hay mucha gente y si te pas…─ No terminó la frase cuando uno de aquellos hombres grito.

─¡Un minuto chicas! ¡Las quiero en un minuto! ─ Todo se alborotó, gente corriendo más allá, las mujeres ya estaban formadas y la arrogancia de los maquillistas y estilistas que se mantenían allí aún 'retocando' su trabajo.

─Lo siento Sasuke-kun…luego hablamos─ Se levantó imponente con esa lencería en negro y unos exagerados tacones y adornos.

El desfile era una importante pasarela anual de una marca comercial de Lencería para mujer. 'Women's Secret'.

Las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar la música. De repente se prendieron y toda la gente invitada aplaudió y gritaba, chiflaba. Él estaba adentro y miraba desde el televisor el espectáculo, no quería ni asomar las narices, de todos modos él sabía que allá afuera la seguridad era impecable y que no le pasaría a su preciada protegida.

Y entonces comenzó el desfile. La modelo afortunada en abrir el show había sido ella, Sakura. En ese entonces ella comenzaba a tener esa magnifica y hasta 'legendaria' carrera. Llegó a ser de las mejores y más aclamadas modelos y en ese show ella era la abertura.

Comenzó a caminar imponente, sonriendo, con aquel porte elegante y sensual. Estaba en su esplendor. Sasuke se dio cuenta de aquel radical cambio en Haruno, parecía inalcanzable con aquella cara, caminando con esa coquetería femenina, luciendo la ropa, al fin y al cabo por eso le pagaban por vender. Era un cambio sin duda alguna magnifico y sorprendente el que tenía Sakura al ponerse aquellas ropas y comenzar a caminar, inclusive imaginó que ella estaba echa para hacer eso.

Apenas venía Sakura cuando ya la siguiente modelo había salido, no había muchos lapsos de tiempo, él pensó que ya habría acabado con esa simple presentación ¡Pero que equivocado estaba! Esto apenas comenzaba, miró a Sakura correr –Con todo y tacones- al vestidor, donde volvió a cambiarse esta vez con adornos –si es que se puede- aún más extravagantes.

Con esa rutina aglutinada se mantuvo el desfile y Sasuke solamente trataba de mantenerse serio y al margen de las cosas. Había sido una noche muy ajetreada, hasta que todo el show se a cabo pero aún faltaba la glamurosa fiesta. Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche cuando todos los flamantes coches y las carísimas limosinas comenzaron a salir con rumbo a la fiesta.

─Estoy muerta…y no puedo faltar a esa fiesta─ Dijo Haruno subiendo a la camioneta. Sasuke solo se limito a lamentarse internamente y comenzar a manejar. Quien diría que conocería allí en esa fiesta una de sus máximas perdiciones.

Para entrar a la mansión era todo un ajetreo, periodistas y paparazzi afuera de ella. Sasuke debía mantenerse alerta, cualquiera podría estar disfrazado de un camarógrafo, podía sacar un arma y comenzar todo un alboroto. Pero el Uchiha ya se había dado cuenta, no era el único 'escolta' en ese rollo.

Alcohol, gala y glamour, platicas burguesas y chismes de la 'alta', el olor a cigarro o tabaco cubano. Eso resumía la fiesta en la que estaban y Sakura Haruno no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad de divertirse, era una de las anfitrionas y nada la debía opacar.

Sasuke se mantenía lejos de ella pero siempre cuidándola, la miraba en ese vestido negro strapless, sencillo, entallado, que le llegaba a medio muslo y unos tacones rojos sumamente altos, el cabello suelto y ondulado y un maquillaje natural y no muy recargado en sus verdes ojos –que en sí ya eran la atracción,- pero eso sí, unos labioso muy muy rojos.

Y el Uchiha se dio cuenta de algo…de que la señorita Haruno no era tan 'perfecta' como muchos creían…copa, tras copa, tras copa, tras copa del alcohol que fuera. Era preocupante pensó él, así que decidió acercarse más. Ella lo vio y comenzó a caminar –Esta vez sin nada de glamour- y con ese ligero tambaleo hacia él, hasta que trastabillo por los exagerados tacones, pero allí estaba él que la tomo en brazos de manera muy discreta debido a la cercanía, salvándola de una caída segura.

─Ya tomaste demasiado…no te ves nada bien─ le comentó mirándola directamente. Ella mantenía esa sonrisa bobalicona que solo el alcohol ofrece, iba pasando un camarero con más copas y no perdió la oportunidad de tomar otra y beberla sin nada de gracia, lo hizo como un sediento. Lo miró adormilada y comenzó a reír…

─Llévame a cashaaa…noooo ppueddo mashh…─ Ni siquiera podía hablar y le molestó, si que le molesto a Uchiha Sasuke. Él era su guardaespaldas no su niñera y mucho menos de una borracha que ni consiente estaba ya.

No le dijo nada…

_Hablar con borrachos es inútil…_ pensó mientras buscaba un lugar más a solas.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Sí que había sido un día agitado y él incluso estaba cansado, estar despierto desde las cinco de la mañana y luego la pasarela y esa fiestecita no eran nada fácil y lo peor…cuidar de la borracha señorita Sakura Namikaze.

Como pudo, mando a traer la camioneta a la parte trasera de la casa. Se quito la chaqueta e hizo que Sakura la tomará, no quería que hiciera desfiguros además la noche aún era muy fría. Salieron por la parte trasera de la lujosa mansión, ella abrazada a él y sin los tacones puestos, iba descalza. Sasuke la detenía de la cadera con el brazo izquierdo y en su mano llevaba el par de tacones de Sakura, en la mano derecha tenía las llaves de la camioneta. Abrió a camioneta en los asientos de atrás y prácticamente aventó allí a Sakura que ni berrinche hizo pero alcanzo a hacer una pequeña queja, ella no hizo por sentarse, se quedo acostada a lo largo de los dos asientos y se quedo dormida.

─Lo que me faltaba…─ Sí, Sasuke Uchiha iba de un humor de los mil demonios. Manejó rápidamente al residencial donde vivía temporalmente, entró a la casa sin restricción alguna y entonces vino la tarea difícil: Sacar a Sakura de la camioneta.

─Oye…despierta─ le dijo malhumorado y moviéndola un poco de la cadera, pero la vista que le ofrecía Sakura era demasiado…demasiado…

Sakura prácticamente le estaba mostrando el trasero a Sasuke, estaba recostada, pero sus piernas estaban abajo y de no ser por el abrigo de Sasuke que tapaba su 'culo', Sakura le hubiera mostrado Roma a su escolta.

─Mierda…─ dijo él y no tuvo más remedio que tomarla de un brazo sin cuidado alguno, metió la mano bajo sus muslos y se dispuso a cargarla como una bebita. Se sorprendió, no pesaba mucho, ¿Y bueno que se podía esperar de una modelo?.

Tanto así fue que con un empujón de cadera cerró la puerta de la camioneta y entro a la casa. Todo era oscuro, todos estaban durmiendo y era una casa tan grande que las habitaciones personales estaban ligeramente distanciadas como para escuchar. Lo único que agradeció en ese momento fue que la habitación de 'la niña' estuviera en la planta baja y al fondo.

Heroicamente pudo con Sakura en brazos, bajar la manija de la puerta y hacer que su habitación se abriera, entró y la recostó en su cama lo más al centro que pudo, pero para esto tuvo que subir de rodillas en la cama dar unos 'dos pasos' en el colchón y recostarla, Sasuke Uchiha era fuerte, pero no tanto como para que su espalda aguantará el peso de los dos, así que la chica cayó un poco brusco y él casi le cayo encima a no ser por sus manos recargándose a los costados de ella. Pero su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del de ella, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, la luz nocturna tanto de la luna como de una lámpara de la calle, se colaba por el grande ventanal de su habitación y pudo mirar de cerca las facciones de Sakura.

Sí que era una chica linda muy linda. Pero lo que más le cautivo en ese momento a Uchiha Sasuke fueron esos labios que estaban semiabiertos, aún rojos por el labial. Luego la miró bien, su cabello esparcido sobre la cama, el rostro completamente relajado y entregado al sueño y las inconciencias del alcohol, el cuerpo debajo de él femenino y atrayente, esas curvas sensuales de sus caderas y sus pechos, las piernas torneadas y suaves y debajo de ella su abrigo.

Por un momento quedó cautivado por tremenda belleza, tan 'desprotegida' ante él. Luego salió de su estupor, si alguien entraba seguramente lo mal interpretaría. Salió de la habitación y allí la dejó, tampoco iba a quitarle el vestido y ponerle su pijama y arroparla con sus cobijas.

_Que se las arreglé sola… _

Lo único que lamentó un poco fue haber dejado su abrigo.

Y salió de la casa, tomó su coche y se fue a la suya. A tratar de dormir y aprovechar las tres horas de descanso que le quedaban.

Despertó por si sola, las pesadas cortinas no dejaban que el sol le diera en la cara, pero había una que otra rendija donde se colaba el sol abrazador y quemante.

─¿Qué…qué hora es?... ─ se preguntó así misma, alcanzó el reloj y miró: 2:15 pm.

─Ahhhhh…─ se quejó y luego se miró. Estaba aún con aquel vestido puesto, el edredón tapaba mas o menos su piernas, recordó que le había dado frio y que solo se limitó a taparlas, talló sus ojos y sintió el rímel seco en sus pestañas, había dormido maquillada. ¿Pero cómo llegó a su recamará? Lo único de lo que se acordaba fue cuando subió a la camioneta, lo último que vio fue el perfil de Sasuke manejando que iba con una cara de 'Enojado'. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar que tanto desfiguro habría echo frente a él.

Se estiró aún en la cama e intento incorporarse, pero una punzada recorrió su cabeza.

─Auuch…─ se tomo el cabello enmarañado y trato de sobar su cabeza como inútil recurso de curación. Se levantó aún un poco tambaleante y con aquel dolor puñetero en sus sesos. Tomo aire y un olor extraño vino a sus narices y no era el olor del alcohol y de un dormido, no, era un aroma masculino…

_Sasuke_…

Luego sus ojos miraron la cama y se dio cuenta que toda la noche durmió encima del abrigo de su escolta personal. Se sorprendió pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, aunque le fastidio de sobre manera devolvérselo. Obviamente tenía que lavarlo.

─No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida…¡En mi vida! ─ se dijo así misma. Sabía muy dentro de sí que no lo cumpliría, que esas promesas se quedaban en palabras. A ella le gustaba el alcohol.

Entro al baño, se miro en el espejo y se espantó demasiado de lo que vio. Su cabello rosa enmarañado, ese vestido arrugado, unas ojeras tremendas que se delataban más con el delineador corrido en los ojos, los labios resecos y una línea difuminada roja en su mejilla, seña de haberse tallado mientras dormía.

Se desnudó allí mismo y echo su vestido y el abrigo a la cesta de la ropa sucia, desmaquilló su rostro y se dio una ducha con agua fría para tratar de bajar aquel 'malestar'. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Esa ducha sin duda alguna le había devuelto la vida. Pero ese dolor en su cabeza no se iría…era la 'cruda'.

Se limitó a ponerse una holgada camisa blanca, unos shorts de cintura alta de mezclilla y unas sandalias. Y al fin salió de su recamara fresca e incluso renovada. Caminó el largo pasillo y su objetivo fue la cocina. Quería una cerveza y tenía un hambre terrible.

Eran las tres de la tarde y ella apenas comenzando a desayunar. Sabía que habría alguien en la cocina, a esa hora por lo regular Ino comía, así que quería verla para contarle su aventura nocturna con ese desfile.

Entró a la lujosa cocina que era rustica y muy extensa. Entonces miró una rubia cabellera.

─¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hermanita, al fin despiertas! ─ Se incorporó de un salto y la abrazó efusivamente.

─¡Calláte Naruto…me duele la cabeza! ─ Dijo ella cerrando los ojos debido a la punzada que le recorría los sesos y sentía los brazos de Naruto rodearla. Él lo sabía perfectamente y gritaba adrede para molestarla.

─¿Cruda? ─ le preguntó soltándola y llevándola de un brazo a sentarse en la barra donde también estaba Ino.

─No…es solo que estoy muy cansada─ Dijo mirándolo y luego se puso roja hasta las raíces por que miró a su lado a las tres personas menos indicadas.

─Buenos Días…─ dijo apenas en un hilo de voz que se le fue en la garganta.

─Buenos días…─ dijeron los tres al unísono e incluso resultó incomodo. No le quitaban el ojo de encima.

Su papá estaba sentado en la mesa provisional de la cocina leyendo el periódico, su prometido Neji Hyuga la esperaba allí desde las 11 de la mañana y le hacía compañía a su futuro suegro, pero eso a Sakura no le importó, lo que de verdad la apeno y sonrojo a sobre manera fue la manera desaprobatoria en que la miraba Sasuke, porqué también estaba allí, aunque él estaba sentado en la barra, frente a Naruto e Ino aún lado de él.

─Sasuke…pensé que no vendrías. Hubieras tomado el día libre─ le dijo ella que se sentó alado de Naruto dándole la espalda a su padre y a su prometido.

─Es un muchacho muy trabajador, esta aquí desde las 7 de la mañana ─ Dijo el señor Namikaze que los miraba.

─Tu padre me dio el día libre pero por él soy tu escolta y por ti tu chofer. Pensé que cuando despertarás irías a algún lado, por eso esperé─ dijo con un tono malhumorado que solo Sakura pudo captar, por que comenzar a pasar tiempo con él, era darse cuenta de que su voz delataba su humor que en realidad eran dos, el malhumorado (que era cuando Sakura se prestaba a ridiculeces según el Uchiha) o el mismo de siempre. Así que para Haruno fue fácil captar esa voz tan…conmovedora.

Sakura se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba y fue evidente para todos. Sasuke solo se limitó a mirar a otro lado.

─No te preocupes Uchiha…Sakura no saldrá de la casa ni hoy ni mañana. Así que puedes volver hasta pasado─ Dijo Naruto con aires de grandeza, mirándolo con superioridad, pero Sasuke ni le hizo caso, solo miró a Sakura que asintió con la cabeza, en concordancia con su hermano, Sasuke solo se levantó, puso el banco en su lugar .

─Me retiro, hasta luego y provecho…─ dijo para salir. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y Sakura por alguna razón le incomodó el tono burlesco en la que le había hablado Naruto y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se levantó de un brinco y salió a alcanzarlo.

─¡Sasuke-kun! ─

Él iba de salida, caminando rápidamente y volteo al llamado de la chica. Ella se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, bajó un poco la cabeza, cosa que se le hizo demasiado extraño a Sasuke, ya que una mujer como ella pocas veces hacía eso, ella se puso roja como unos minutos antes al tener en mente todas esas imágenes sobre él llevándola hasta la cama…

─Gracias…por lo de ayer, me salvaste de una…muchas gracias Sasuke-kun…─

─De nada…─ dijo él con esa voz grave que le producía ciertas cosquillas en el estomago a la señorita de enfrente…─ Pero déjame recordarte que soy tu Guardaespaldas, no tu niñera, cuídate de volver a emborracharte, que no tendré cuidado con tu imagen pública…Hasta Luego─ dijo y siguió su camino, sin mirar a la señorita Haruno, sin mirar esa cara estupefacta que se le había quedado con tremenda 'Amenaza' según ella…

Su rostro se desencajo y se sintió más apenada aún, quiso que en ese momento se la tragara la tierra, quiso también reclamarle a Uchiha Sasuke por esa actitud 'Heroica' que se cargaba, quiso ponerlo en su lugar con una de esas humillaciones que ya tenía en mente, diciéndole que era un empleado, que a ella no le podía reprochar nada, que él era un bueno para nada…pero ella no hizo más que bufar molesta, darse la vuelta e irse, esta vez tenía ganada la partida Uchiha Sasuke. No podía reprocharle…él tenia razón.

Entro a su casa con ese malestar, sintiéndose derrotada e inclusive con la cabeza baja debido a la pena de las escenas que formaban su mente…

─Me las pagará…─ susurró para sí.

─Hey Sakura-chan…tienes una llamada importante…─ dijo Naruto con el teléfono en la mano, ella se sentó en el sillón y le arrebato el teléfono a su hermano.

─Diga…─ trato de decir más calmada,

─Señorita Haruno…hablamos de bienes raíces para darle la feliz noticia que su casa esta lista, desde este momento es dueña de ella y puede habitarla cuando usted lo desee, como había planeado, la casa ya esta amueblada y totalmente confortable para usted…─

─¿De verdad? ¿Ya está lista mi casa?... ─ Dijo emocionada, olvidándose de aquel altercado con Sasuke, incluso sintió que las punzadas de su cabeza se aminoraban.

─ Sí, la casa ya es completamente habitable…─

─Kyaaa….muchas gracias señorita…hasta luego…─ y colgó sin darle oportunidad de despedirse a la empleada que llamaba. Dio un salto y fue corriendo hasta su recamara, donde sacó una maleta y comenzó a echar toda su ropa y pertenencias…

─¿Qué haces Sakura-chan? ─ Dijo Naruto mientras la miraba desde la puerta de su habitación, detrás de él estaban Ino, el señor Namikaze y Neji.

─Me voy a vivir al fin a mi casa…ya esta lista…─ Dijo emocionada, sin mirarlos si quiera, poniendo su ropa totalmente echa bola en las maletas…

─ Hija, ¿No puedes si quiera esperar unos días más?…no hay ninguna prisa…─ dijo el señor Namikaze sentándose en la cama de la susodicha.

─Papá…lo siento, pero tu bien sabes cuanto llevaba esperando este momento, ahorita mismo me voy para allá…─

Su familia no hizo nada por detenerla, ella era muy necia y al fin y al cabo ella había pagado la casa, tenía todo el derecho del mundo en hacerlo. Unas horas después cuando tenía todas las maletas listas, subió a su camioneta y estaba dispuesta a irse sola…

─¡Espera!... ─ le dijo Neji…─Iré contigo…─ Ella no hizo ningún reproche, se bajo de la camioneta pues ya estaba del lado de piloto, y dejo que Neji manejara.

─¿Y ahora por que las ganas de acompañarme? ─ dijo Haruno mientras Neji manejaba entre las calles de Konoha.

─Tu padre me pidió que te acompañara…─ dijo tan serio como siempre.

Entre ellos dos siempre había silencio, eso reinaba en su 'Relación', y en total silencio llegaron a la flamante casa, ubicada en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Konoha.

Sakura estaba encantada con esa casa, siempre le había gustado, estaba situada en una de las lomas más altas de Konoha, desde allí se veía la ciudad, era un barrio muy tranquilo y las casas igualmente de lujosas alejadas unas de otras. La suya era una soberbia construcción de dos pisos, con un gran patio delante y una piscina atrás. Era muy moderna y representaba a Sakura en todos sus sentidos.

Ella entro emocionada y miró la sala, con unos sofás de cuero marrón, se sentó en ellos riéndose, exploró toda su casa y se sentía maravillada mientras Hyuga miraba y la seguía. Hasta que llegaron a la recamara de ella, había una cama King-size, y un gran ventanal que daba vista a todo Konoha. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero no prendieron la luz, aún estaba muy iluminado.

─Me encanta…es hermosa…─ dijo ella mirándolo.

─ Que bueno que te guste…─ dijo él y se le acercó hasta tomarla por las caderas, Sakura se sorprendió, tenía mucho tiempo que Neji no hacía eso con ella. Él comenzó a besarla y a ella no le molesto en lo absoluto, desde los 18 años llevaba haciendo el amor con él.

Era una relación extraña y complicada la de ellos, estaban comprometidos como novios desde los 18, no se amaban intensamente, no como en las películas o como sus amigos con otras personas, eran muy reservados y superficiales para la sociedad, a veces se contaban de sus aventuras con otras personas a pesar de estar de 'Novios', por que sí, se daban el lujo de salir con otras personas y otras veces como esta, simplemente se les antojaba tener sexo y lo hacían, Neji no estaba nada mal, ese cuerpo casi perfecto y ese cabello negro y largo era tentador para cualquier mujer y Sakura era bonita, se había vuelto sensual y deseable para cualquier hombre.

El sexo entre ellos era bueno, Sakura gemía su nombre, movía sensualmente las caderas sobre él hasta estar satisfecha y Neji no reprimía absolutamente nada, conocía a la perfección los puntos de placer de Sakura, se sabia de memoria sus curvas y el sabor de su intimidad, por que a pesar de no amarse intensamente, nada les restringía disfrutar del placer juntos. Habían probado varias posiciones, pero parecía ser que la que más les agradaba era una Sakura montándose a Hyuga.

─Ahh…Neji…─ gimió Sakura mientras sentía como él se corría dentro. Habían dado estreno a la amplia cama, ya había oscurecido completamente y la habitación estaba a oscuras iluminada por las lejanas luces de la ciudad. Sakura al igual que Neji estaba desnuda, ella se cubrió con la sabana y él comenzó a cambiarse.

─¿No te quedarás conmigo esta noche?... ─ preguntó ella, mientras lo miraba ponerse el pantalón.

─ Lo siento…tengo que regresar…─

─Es Ten-Ten…¿Verdad?... ─ le preguntó como lo más natural del mundo. Porque ella lo sabía, Neji estaba enamorado de Ten-Ten, su antigua compañera de la Universidad. Él no dijo nada, se sentía un poco extraño, el hecho de afirmarle que iría a ver a una mujer, a la que se suponía que era su novia.

─No te preocupes…─ dijo ella, recostada desde la cama…─ Me gusta que ustedes dos salgan, hacen una linda pareja y ella te ama demasiado…─ hizo una pausa suspirando…─ solo tengan mucho cuidado─

Él asintió con la cabeza, ya cambiado se acercó a ella, iba a darle un beso en los labios, pero ella negó con la cabeza…

─Ese dáselo a Ten-Ten…─ y entonces él le dio un beso en la frente. Él se fue, ella pensó en lo absurdo que fue eso, ¿Por qué no aceptar sus labios?, se rio para sí misma, unas horas antes se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, saboreando la boca del otro, buscando placer, y ahora que se trataba de un simple beso apretado en los labios, se daba el lujo de rechazarlo…era irónico.

Se quedó allí, recostada en su nueva casa, en aquella amplia cama, desacomoda, desnuda, aún cansada después de haber echo el amor con Neji Hyuga y el olor a él en todo su cuerpo y sus sabanas.

Si lo quería, lo quería y mucho, admitía que era un buen amante, pero no había más, solo existía un momento de locura cuando los dos buscaban el orgasmo, sin embargo todo se volvía recto y formal antes y después de.

Al final de todo, no tenía caso el hecho de tratarse como Novios o como extraños…ellos en algún futuro cercano se casarían…o bueno eso eran los planes.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola...Sí, lo sé, merezco que me linchen viva, lo siento si no pude actualizar como debía, tardé milenios, pero estoy de regreso y mas intensa que nunca (Ay wee), espero que no les moleste y me comprendan, fue un año crucial hablando de la escuela, pasé a la Universidad y afortunadamente me quedé en la mejor universidad de mi país :) Cuídense mucho. Los quiero.

Comentarios, chismes, sugerencias, críticas, mentadas de madre, reclamos, en Reviews..., no saben que feliz me hacen sus comentarios C: Un fic con Reviews es un Fic Sano y Feliz

Hasta Luego :)


	5. Paño de lágrimas

**_Recuérdame esta noche. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Paño de lágrimas.<br>**

**V**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Sakura Haruno se había ido a vivir en su nueva 'casa' en uno de los residenciales más exclusivos de Konoha. Y entonces las cosas comenzaron a tener ciertos tintes triviales, unos más que otros. Pero uno en especial comenzó con toda esta revuelta.

Sasuke Uchiha llevaba trabajando casi 5 meses con Sakura, su vida de guardapaldas con ella se resumía a desfiles, sesiones fotográficas e inclusive se habían ido de compras a Milán, pero no había más, todo era tan rutinario, tan aburrido…

"_si sigo así…moriré de hastío aquí_…" Pensaba el Uchiha mientras estaba sentado en el sillón mirando el jardín de afuera. Él estaba pensando seriamente en renunciar…No había nada que hacer, ni nada que cuidar y no le gustaba para nada la manera despectiva en la que Karin y Madara lo llamaban:_ "Pareces dama de compañía"_ . En una o dos semanas iba a poner su renuncia.

Ese día Sakura había decidido ir a visitar a su hermanastro, Naruto. Sasuke también la hacía de su chofer, era muy extraño, Sasuke y Sakura nunca hablaban mucho, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a pedirle una que otra cosa, le decía a donde iban a ir o algo por el estilo y él sólo contestaba con monosílabos o asentía con la cabeza…esa mirada fría se mantuvo así por mucho tiempo. Y cada que se encontraba con los ojos jade, ella temblaba por quien sabe que emoción, le recordaba el asunto de hacía 4 años…lo recordaba a él.

Era muy extraña esa tarde. Habían tenido un episodio de sincronía, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke habían llegado al mismo tiempo a la casa donde vivía Naruto.

─ Hey Sakura-chan… ─ dijo el rubio bajando del automóvil negro, saludando con un beso en la mejilla a la Top Model del momento y sólo dedicó un saludo de mano a su guardaespaldas. ─Sabes Sakura-chan…no debes traer a tu guardaespaldas para venir a mi casa…no te haré nada…─ dijo riéndose el rubio mientras miraba de soslayo a Sasuke con cierto aire de superioridad a lo que éste ignoraba.

─No te preocupes Naruto…─ dijo ella apenada y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que la hacía verse aún más hermosa.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, el turno de Sasuke terminaba formalmente a las 10 de la noche, todos los días y descansaba a veces los Sábados o Domingos. Eran las 7 cuándo entraron a la casa.

Justo cuando tomaron asiento los tres, el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar. Contestó y la cara se le puso pálida al escuchar la conversación del otro lado de la línea. Su rostro no reflejaba absolutamente nada bueno.

─ Lo entiendo…─ dijo el rubio mientras colgaba y miraba con susto a su hermana y el guardaespaldas de ésta.

─¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?...¿Quién era?.. ─ le preguntó ella preocupada al ver la cara descompuesta de su hermano…

─Akatsuki…- dijo él de golpe mirándola. Su corazón dio un vuelco, comenzó a latir desbocado, sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda y la voz se le quedó atorada en la garganta…

─ ¿Akatsuki?...¿Estás seguro?... ¡Naruto! ¡¿Estás seguro?! ─ Alzó la voz como un recurso para calmar su miedo, sintió que las piernas no le respondían, ella quería levantarse, pero esas piernas se quedaron congeladas, sin obedecerle.

Y en su mente apareció él. Era imposible olvidarse de aquel incidente. Él había muerto –decían los rumores- por culpa de Akatsuki. Se acordó de él…sus ojos que hechizaban, sus labios, su voz…y ese aparatoso accidente.

─¿Qué quieren?... ─habló ella con la voz cortada. Sasuke miró a los "hermanos" Namikaze entrar en pánico al mencionar Akatsuki. Él sólo se limitó a escuchar atentamente y mirarlos de una manera aún más fría.

Y en ese momento, como si el propio destino se hubiese puesto en contra de ellos dos, todo cambió repentinamente. Sakura con 24 años y Naruto con 25…

El celular de Sakura fue el que comenzó a sonar, la paranoia se había apoderado de ella. Y por una milésima de segundo pensó que también la contactaría dicha organización, miró con miedo a Naruto y el ambiente era realmente tenso y pesado…

─Contesta…─ le dijo Sasuke autoritariamente. Ella sin reprochar nada y presa del miedo obedeció a su guarura.

─Diga…─ contesto la pelirrosa con miedo. Y escuchó del otro lado a su amiga Ino…

─Sakura…─ mencionó su nombre con la voz entrecortada…─Tu…tu padre…El señor Namikaze…─ dijo Ino y ella escuchó como la rubia tomó aire…

─¡Mi padre qué!... ─ dijo exaltada presa del pánico. Akatsuki no salía de su mente y un escenario catastrófico se formó en la cabeza de Sakura…Tal vez la mafia de la nube roja había arremetido contra otro ser querido.

─¡Vamos para allá!... ─ Sakura miró con miedo a Naruto.

─Nuestro padre acaba de desmayarse, parece ser que es un paro cardíaco…Ino llamó a la ambulancia ¡Vámonos!... ─ Sasuke enseguida reaccionó, los tres salieron rápidamente y subieron a las camionetas, Naruto en la suya y Sakura con Sasuke. Era tarde, Sasuke no tuvo compasión con la camioneta, se sabía de memoria el camino y piso el acelerador mientras avanzaba lo más rápido posible, Naruto le seguía en su automóvil. El pelinegro notó como Sakura temblaba...

Otro episodio de sincronía hubo ese día. Llegaron al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia. Ino daba masajes cardiacos al señor Namikaze…no estaba muy viejo, pero ya era un señor maduro con los achaques de una vida de estrés. Ni todo su dinero le exentaba de la naturaleza de su cuerpo.

─¡Papá!... ─ gritó Sakura mientras lloraba y veía como los paramédicos lo subían a la camilla. El señor Minato Namikaze abrió los ojos un poco, como si reaccionara ante el grito de la chica y lo último que vio antes de subir a la ambulancia fue a Naruto, totalmente consternado por todo, su hijo vio cómo su padre reflejo una débil sonrisa en sus labios y entonces fue cuándo Naruto no pudo contener las lágrimas, enseguida las limpió.

El ambiente era muy tenso, ya estaba completamente oscurecido, la ciudad ahora se iluminaba por la electricidad. Y en el jardín de los Namikaze era hora de los grillos…

X

X

X

Eran las 10 de la noche, el turno de Sasuke terminaba formalmente pero él se quedaría por si necesitaba otra cosa Haruno, no era por gusto, porqué a él le daba lo mismo que se muriera el dueño de una de las cadenas Hoteleras más grande del mundo. A él le importaba un carajo si sus hijos le lloraban o no, si entraban en pánico o no, no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero había firmado un contrato y tenía que cumplir.

"_Si el viejo se muere, esperaré un par de días y…pondré mi renuncia" _Pensaba el Uchiha mientras esperaban en la sala del hospital. Levantado del otro lado izquierdo de Sakura.

Naruto estaba levantado a un lado de Sakura, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada pérdida en el piso… llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, unos zapatos perfectamente boleados en negro, una camisa blanca y arremangada a los codos y desabrochada de los dos primeros botones. Se veía exhausto, pero trataba de disimularlo. Su hermana, Haruno Sakura, estaba sentada aún lado de él. Tenía el cabello rosa agarrado en una cola de caballo, traía una camisa básica en blanco, muy delgada y un pantalón negro de pitillo entubado, traía unos botines negros con estoperoles pero sin tacón, solo la plataforma de goma de dicho zapato. Y del otro lado el Uchiha.

El hospital era el mejor de la ciudad. Muy lujoso y limpio, pero eso no le quitaba el olor a medicina, ni la frialdad de los médicos, ni el silencio casi tortuoso de las enfermeras con sus miradas perdidas y el paso recio. El lujo no lo hacía diferente de los demás. La muerte reinaba en ese y todos los hospitales del mundo.

La Doctora y Directora del hospital Lady Tsunade asistió a la sala de espera donde más que espera era una tortura para los hermanos Namikaze.

─¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Cómo ésta mi padre?... ─ dijo Naruto acercándose a ella, Sakura rápidamente se levantó y fue a su encuentro. Tsunade como todo médico se mantenía muy seria y Sasuke no se movió ni un milímetro, sólo se mantenía mirándolos.

Tsunade los miró, tomó aire y al fin habló, fue como una condena…

─Lo siento mucho…su padre ha fallecido…sufrió dos paros cardíacos, su corazón no aguantó…hicimos todo lo que pudimos…─ habló firme Tsunade. Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró a Sakura…

Ella se cubrió la boca y enseguida las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

─Mi papá…─ dejó escapar en un murmullo tan lastimoso. Naruto la abrazó fuertemente mientras se hundía en el cuello de ella y se escondía entre su cabello para que no lo vieran llorar. Ella se estremeció entre los brazos de su hermano el rubio y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno, lo rodeo y lo abrazo fuertemente. Después de un rato así, se separaron, pero eso no impidió que siguieran llorando.

Esa escena nunca fue borrada de la memoria de Uchiha Sasuke…los hermanos Namikaze llorando desconsoladamente. Los ojos verdes de ella llenos de un dolor incalculable, esa noche y el mes que le siguió esos ojos jade, perdieron su brillo.

Naruto respiró hondamente y le dijo a Sakura:

─ Nee-chan…hazte cargo de la casa…yo me haré cargo de los papeleos de defunción aquí en el hospital─ Ella suspiró hondamente y asintió con la cabeza. Él siguió a la enfermera que acompañaba a Tsunade, Shizune, para arreglar lo del cuerpo y la funeraria…se perdió entre el pasillo.

Sakura suspiró hondamente y miró a Sasuke, la voz se le quedó atorada en la gargantas y nuevas lágrimas se anidaban en sus ojos, antes de que ella volviera a soltar el llanto, Sasuke dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Ella como un autómata lo siguió sin decir nada. Salieron del hospital y buscaron con la mirada la camioneta en la que venía. Y un viento helado azotó a la puerta y las ventanas del hospital. El viento de las noches de Noviembre…a Sakura se le erizó la piel del frio que corrió, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de su piel eriza, se quitó el sacó y sin decir una palabra se lo dio. Ella lo miró un poco extrañada pero no dijo nada, recibió el saco y se lo puso, guardaba su calor y su aroma…el aroma que tardo mucho tiempo en olvidar la mente de Sakura Haruno.

─Iré yo por la camioneta, espera aquí… ─ dijo él mientras comenzaba a caminar.

─¡No…!no…no quiero quedarme aquí, voy contigo…─ dijo débilmente. A él no le interesó, cuando encontraron la camioneta, ella se iba a subir del lado del copiloto y Sasuke había abierto la puerta de la lujosa camioneta negra. Podría ser que él fuera un patán, pero maleducado no lo era y al final de todo Sakura era una Dama…se le tenía que tratar como tal. Eso le había dicho una vez hermano mayor.

─Sasuke-kun…lo…lo siento por tenerte aquí…ya pasan de las 10. Estás franco…te doy toda esta semana libre…─ habló ella sin subir a la camioneta.

─ No me iré…─ dijo él con esa voz ronca y fría. Ella lo miró aún más extrañada que hace un rato. ─No es el momento correcto para dejarte sola, eres muy voluble en este momento, un objetivo fácil, si te dejo podría pasarte algo…─ En la mente le paso el nombre de aquella organización…─ Mi trabajo es cuidarte…─ Él lo decía porque eso era la verdad.

El trabajo de él consistía en cuidar a Haruno Sakura, de haber sido por él, tal y como lo pensaba dentro del hospital se hubiera ido a la tranquilidad de su casa. Pero estas palabras a Sakura Haruno la conmovieron, ella soltó las lágrimas sin parar y sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia Sasuke. Lo tomó de los hombros y se hundió en su pecho a llorar, este acto tomo desprevenido al Uchiha que no supo que hacer o decir mientras sentía como las lágrimas de esa mujer humedecían un poco su camisa negra.

Ella había interpretado sus palabras diferente, no como su trabajo…si no como alguien especial que cuidaría de ella, se le olvidó en ese momento que era su guardaespaldas y que su contrato decía 'cuidar de su bienestar'… ella lloraba, lloraba igual o peor que hacía un rato. Sasuke no supo que hacer realmente, él sintió el fuerte agarre de ella y lo único que hizo fue rodearla con sus brazos y atraerla hacía él, ella ladeo el rostro y se recargo en el hombro del Uchiha, apretó sus ojos y dos gotas gordas de sus lágrimas, resbalaron en su rostro, sus manos pasaron a posarse en su espalda y lo apretaba contra ella.

Lo tenía fuertemente abrazado, respiraba su aroma, sentía los brazos de él rodearla y sólo se escuchaban los jadeos de su amargo llorar. Intentó calmarse y dio un largo suspiro, abrió los ojos, no quería soltarlo. En sus brazos estaba tan segura, se sentía amparada por ese agarre firme y varonil…y en ese momento…ese nombre apareció en su mente, rozando casi la nostalgia….

"_Toyohisa…Toyohisa-kun…"_

Lo soltó y miró sus ojos…no sabía porque en ese momento, él había aparecido, pero sin duda a Sakura le estremeció mirar a los ojos a Sasuke…ese hombre apareció de nuevo en su mente.

─Debes calmarte…tienes responsabilidades en la casa…─ Le recordó Sasuke con una voz siniestra, no tenía ni un ápice de condolencia por lo ocurrido con el padre de la susodicha.

Subieron a la camioneta y fueron a la mansión Namikaze, Ino estaba con Hinata, tomando una taza de café, con angustia en su rostro miraron lo descompuesta que estaba Sakura cuando la vieron entrar. Sakura volvía a perder la voz…

─Lo…lo siento…─ dijo tratando de tragarse sus lágrimas, Hinata se tapó la boca, no había que decir mucho, la expresión de Sakura lo decía todo. Ino lloró igual de desconsolada que hacía un rato la pelirosa.

─Tenemos que arreglar la casa para el funeral…tal vez Naruto llegue dentro de un par de horas con el cuerpo…─ dijo Sakura mientras Ino se limpiaba las lágrimas.

─ Neji fue al hospital…tal vez este con Naruto-kun…─ dijo con su típica voz débil la heredera de los Hyuuga.

X

X

X

Eran las 6 de la mañana. Ya comenzaba a sentirse ese viento matinal, los pájaros hacían ruido con sus cánticos mientras todos salían de los árboles aledaños a la mansión. Neji y Naruto habían llegado con el cuerpo del señor Namikaze a la 1 de la mañana. Estaban todos reunidos "Despidiendo" a la cabeza de la familia. Sólo se encontraban los más allegados y seguían llegando personas y socios. Había flores y coronas para el muerto. Sin embargo afuera era un zafarrancho. Había reporteros de distintas televisoras y cámaras que intentaban robar la nota del día. No lo hacían tanto por el difunto, sino por la hija del difunto, la top model del momento.

Ocurrió todo esa misma tarde. Todos vestidos de negro, fueron y le dieron sepultura. Sasuke solo regresó a su casa a bañarse y vestirse formal para el entierro. Sakura había mandado a Hinata por un conjunto negro de ropa.

Entre más lágrimas y jadeos enterraron al señor Namikaze. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Sasuke ni si quiera había dormido desde el día anterior, había tomado unas bebidas energéticas. Por la noche, Naruto vio que tan desconsolada estaba su hermana:

─Onee-chan…será mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa…no te ves nada bien…y no te hará bien que te quedes en esta casa…no esta noche…─ Le dijo autoritario, ella le sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza.

─Sasuke…¿Podrías llevarla a casa?... ─ Habló Naruto al Uchiha, esta vez sin esa tensión en su voz ni superioridad.

─Sí…sí la llevaré…─ dijo él mientras volteaba a mirarla a ella. Ya en casa Sasuke se sentía realmente cansado…

─Puedes irte Uchiha…ve a descansar a tu casa…será lo mejor.

─No, me quedaré aquí ésta noche…aún hay reporteros y periodistas allá afuera y harían cualquier cosa por conseguir la nota…─ respondió el Uchiha con esa frialdad ya conocida.

─ Vale…puedes tomar la habitación que quieras…─ dijo Haruno arrastrando las palabras, con la voz débil.

Ella entró a la suya y se dirigió a tomar un baño, Sasuke se quedaría en la habitación de huéspedes que era muy parecida a la de Sakura, tenia igualmente un ventanal grande donde se colaban las luces lejanas de la ciudad y la ponían en penumbras algo visibles.

Mientras Haruno se bañaba, sintió de nuevo ese profundo dolor en el pecho que la hizo romper el llanto bajo la regadera, sus lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de agua, ella sentía el agua caliente recorrerle el cuerpo, sin embargo no sentía confort alguno, le dolía muchísimo la partida de su padre, lloró al recordar la última vez que lo había visto, su sonrisa tan natural del señor Namikaze, tal vez él no era su padre biológico y ni familiar sanguíneo, pero lo cierto es que él la cuido igual que a una hija y les dio el mismo trato a Naruto y a ella, le dio su apellido y ahora también la mitad de su fortuna; ella no tenía cabeza para pensar en todo el asunto fiscal y financiero que vendría ahora, el caos sobre las acciones y las empresas alrededor del mundo, lo que ella tenía solamente era ese profundo dolor, esa tristeza tan terrible atravesada en el pecho, el nudo en su estomago que se extendía hasta su garganta y sus lágrimas.

Cuando se hubo calmado, salió del baño y se puso solamente las bragas negras y una playera bastante holgada y muy grande para su talla, era una playera blanca que llegaba hasta los muslos. Apagó las luces y se metió solitaria entre las sábanas, en la penumbra de su habitación, el dolor y el recuerdo volvió a hacerse presente, sin embargo vinieron más imágenes a su mente, repasó los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días. Akatsuki, la llamada se Ino, la expresión de su madrina Tsunade al darles la terrible noticia, el olor a medicamento del hospital, los ojos llorosos de Naruto, la sensación de su corazón hacerse pequeño ante la idea de que su padre no volvería a abrir nunca más los ojos, el viento frio que se desató cuándo salió del hospital, las veladoras, el entierro, los abrazos del pésame, la sensación de sus lágrimas calientes bajarle la cara. Y volvió a llorar, se abrazó a una almohada y el dolor se apoderó de ella, lloraba, lloraba amargamente. Su padre no volvería, ni tampoco él. Los dos se habían ido. Los recuerdos la azotaron esa noche, le perforaron la mente, no sólo recordaba a su padre y los acontecimientos sobre su muerte, también le revivió la muerte de él, hace dos años, lloró de la misma forma, el mismo dolor, la misma presión en el pecho cuándo miró en los periódicos la fotografía del coche destrozado, su voz varonil pronunciando su nombre, el dolor de saber que no volvería a besar esos labios...las lágrimas de Ino.

En medio de todo ese dolor, del dolor natural del duelo, ella sintió la extrema necesidad de un abrazo, de algo, de alguien. No quería quedarse sola, maldijo porque Yamanaka no estuviese ahí.

X

X

X

Sasuke también había tomado un baño, se puso una bermuda negra, ligera para dormir que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de la habitación, sólo eso. Revisó la casa antes de meterse a dormir, parecía seguro, sin embargo en su mente repasó lo ocurrido. ¿Quiénes eran Akatsuki?, le llegó el vago recuerdo de su hermano, alguna vez en algún expediente del trabajo de su hermano, había leído ese nombre, supo que era una organización, pero no más. Al ver la reacción de Naruto y Sakura cuándo mencionaron la organización, le asaltó la curiosidad.

Ya estaba muy cansado, no había dormido bien, comenzaría a investigar a Akatsuki por su cuenta la mañana siguiente, se metió entre las cobijas y comenzó a quedarse dormido inmediatamente, de pronto, cuándo aún se encontraba semi-conciente, justo en esa línea del sueño, escuchó unos ruidos, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama enseguida, puso la mano en el buró de alado para tomar el arma, sin embargo paró abruptamente.

─Sasuke-kun…─ susurró débilmente la mujer, parada en la entrada de la habitación.

─¿Qué pasa Haruno?... ─ preguntó el Uchiha levemente irritado, mirando la silueta de la chica, no pudo evitar mirar sus pechos, ya que sus pezones resaltaban de entre la playera blanca que vestía, también miró sus piernas largas y torneadas. La luz débil de la ciudad hacia vislumbres en la habitación y le daba un matiz grisáceo

Ella no dijo nada, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó lentamente hasta la cama, se sentó al otro lado dándole la espalda al Uchiha, éste volteo a mirarla, ¿Estaba bien, o está sonámbula? Se preguntó el Uchiha que la siguió con la mirada.

─ No puedo dormir…─ susurró ella. Sasuke soltó un suspiro de molestia. Ella se metió entre las cobijas, Sasuke la miró extrañado, pero le dio igual, volvió a su lugar en la cama y se acostó de lado dándole la espalda. Era una cama bastante amplia, sin embargo, él sintió cuando ella comenzó a acercarse debajo de las sábanas, él se puso boca arriba y volteo la cabeza para mirar lo que hacia Haruno, ella se aferró a su brazo derecho y pego el cuerpo lo más que pudo a Sasuke.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, niña? ─ dijo con evidente molestia el Uchiha.

─Sasuke-kun…abrázame…por favor…─ sonó la voz quebrada de Sakura mientras lo veía a los ojos. A él le pareció una situación bastante incómoda y que se estaba saliendo de control, era su guardaespaldas, pero no su niñera ni su paño de lágrimas, pensó el Uchiha. No supo qué hacer.

─Sakura…yo, no…no…─ no terminó de decir la frase, cuándo notó las lágrimas de ella y su agarre más fuerte. Al ver eso, no le quedó de otra más que alzar su brazo derecho y acurrucar a Sakura contra él, no era que le conmoviera la escena, sólo que no sabía como salir de la situación y además intentaba comprender el momento por el que ella pasaba. Ella se pegó lo más que pudo a Sasuke, él se volteo de lado a modo de que su pecho quedó frente al rostro de Haruno y pasó por la curva de la cintura de la modelo, su otro brazo a modo que la apretó contra él.

─ _Está helada…_─ pensó el menor de los Uchiha.

Sakura comenzó a llorar otra vez, sin consuelo alguno, tomaba el hombro de Sasuke y su otra mano chocaba contra el pecho de él. El azabache notó las lágrimas de ella humedecer su pecho…

─ Mi papá…mi papá…Sasuke…─ decía ella entre sollozos. Él sólo la apretó más contra sí, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sakura comenzó a quedarse dormida entre su llanto, sintiendo los brazos de Sasuke proporcionarle un cálido calor que la hizo tranquilizarse.

Sasuke también sentía ese calor despedirse del cuerpo de ella, era como un calor con aroma de cerezo, que lo relajó y lo arrastró al sueño. Pero justo antes de quedarse completamente dormido, alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño sollozo de los labios de Sakura…

─Shi…shimazu…─ dijo ella entre sueños.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola! muchísmo tiempo sin actualizar. Lo sé, merezco una buena reprimenda. En fin, que me han pasado una serie de cosas que me han quitado las ganas de escribir, sin embargo, quiero retomar mis ideas y terminar mis historias; subirles unos one-shot y sobre todo terminar "Mi psiquiatra no es tan malo":) en fin, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y comentar. Prometo terminar este mes :). Y por cierto, espero que tengan un feliz y próspero año nuevo :)

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, chisme, chiste, mentada de madre, crítica, reclamo; en reviews. Me ponen muy contenta sus comentarios. C:

Cuídense mucho, un abrazo y un beso a todos.

- Tina.


End file.
